Beauty of the dark
by ItsKstewBitch
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be a normal couple until Edward dissapeared without a trace. What is Bella doing when he's coming back but distractly changed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward is like the perfect boyfriend a girl can ever imagine. And I am not joking about that.

He's smart, utterly nice and handsome. Oh yes he is. Bronze hair, punchy green eyes, muscular body and like the cutest smile I've ever seen. And all the girls from my school are hating me for having him. And I still wonder why he picked me out of hundret of more beautiful girls. I feel like the most hated girl on earth. But I don't care about that as long as I am with Edward.

I was totally dumbfounded when Edward asked me to go out with him. First I thought he's talking with Jessice who was standing right beside me. I will never forget Jessicas face in that very moment. I am sure that was the day she started hating me.

Our first date was jsut like any other dates. Of course we were at the cinema. I giggled at the movie we were watching. 'Love spelled backwards is love' Ist such a romantic movie and I was sure Edward just picked that one to impress me. It worked. Half of the movie we were kissing.

And now I am laying here – in his strong embrace. His scent putting a smile on my lips.

‚Why are you smiling, Bella' I could feel his warm breath at my neck and his arms tighten around me. How much I love just laying in his arms thinking about him.

‚I just thought about how fast I fell in love with you.' I blushed like usual.

I knew the reason of his giggling very well. Blushing me always makes him giggle like a 3 year old girl.

I could hear Charlie coming home. He doesn't like Edward... he thinks he's just playing with me. But I think differently. He's the first boyfriend I am feeling comfortable with. Okay he's actually only my second. Shame on me for going out with Mike for almost 3 month.

‚Charlies coming. You should probably go. You know him.' My voice was low. I didn't want him to go. At all.

Rolling his eyes he kissed my hair before he got up. Taking my hand in his we went downstairs. Oh course Charlie is waiting for us. I am secretly always hoping he jsut change his mind and start liking Edward.

'You're still here? Don't you have parents that actually care about you at this hour?' Charlie was facing Edward.

I didn't want them to fight so I excused us and pushed Edward out of my house. I hate it when Charlie and Edward start fighting. Rather Charlie or Edward is mad at me afterwards. Dont ask me why.

'Don't worry about Charlie. I already told you that he never likes my boyfriends so please calm down. The only reason is that he don't want me to grow up. I know ist idiot but that him. And hey 12am isn't that late.' I tried to make him feel better but completely failed.

He keeps looking on the ground still beeing totally mad at Charlie. I couldn't blame him. He's just doing things that boyfriends normaly do.

I couldn't stand seeing Edward like this. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hand at the back of my head totally knowing what my plan is. The only thing that could make him feel better is... this.

I pressed my lips softly against his. Knowing that this is our last kiss for the day we passionated the kiss. His taste on my lips was jsut incredible. I've never tasted anything better.

Hardly want to break the kiss we disconnected. Still having his hand in my hair he put his forehead on mine whispering something in my ear.

'Charlie is right. Esme and Carlisle are probably waiting for me to come home. I'll pick you up at 7.30 at usual.' He kissed my cheek then open the door of his Volvo and got in.

'Be careful. And call me when you got home. Please. You know I am worried when you drive at that hour!' Edward smiled at me saying that he's going to text me. Starting his engine he gave me one last smile before he dissapeared in the darkness.

I know I act like a little kid but I waved at him till I couldn't see him anymore.

'Hey Bells, come in. It starts raining and I don't want you to get sick.' Why are parents always so caring. Sometimes ist jsut annoying me when Charlie is acting like this. I am old enough to know that when it rains I am going in to not getting a cold.

Rolling my eyes I scraped by and walked straight in my room waiting for Edward to text me.

It felt like hours when my phone finally started vibrating. I opened the message and was happy to read that Esme and Carlise were already sleeping and Alice was still watching the fashion show on TV. I giggled at how much Alice is into fashion.

Once she made me wear the most awful heel I've ever seen. She even wanted me to go with them to school but I was absolutely not happy about that. Not even Alices puppy face could convince me.

With a smile on my face and thoughts about Edward I finally fell asleep.

I didn't know that this was the last night I would fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could feel the sun on my face when I opened my eyes, hoping that I was not dreaming. Sun? Here in Forks? Thats nearly impossible. To check if I am really not dreaming I pinched my arm lighty.

„Ouch!" Seems like I am really not dreaming and outside my window is the sunniest day in Forks since I am living here.

Smiling, I got out of my warm bed to convince myself one last time that I am really not dreaming while opening the window. I was blown away by the warmth I could feel on my body. This day couldn't get any better. The sun is shining, it is warm and Edward is going to pick me up.

I noticed that Charlie already left the house when I entered the livingroom to open the windows, letting the warm air in. One the one hand I was relieved he wasn't here but on the other I was sure that he could brighten up my mood even more with his funny jokes in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen, making breakfast and reading the newspaper Charlie obviously read in the evening because of those crumbs of his favourite cookie he's only eating in the evening.

I checked the clock knowing that Edward would be here soon. 7.10am, 20 minutes left and I had to dress up and pack my things for school. If I would be Alice 20 minutes wouldn't be enough. I grinned at my thoughts.

Standing in front of my wardrobe I noticed that I haven't got any short jeans, then I remembered that Renee had sent me some things I stored away in the back of my wardrobe.

The light blue jeans fits perfectly to my black shirt I bought weeks ago with Alice. She'll be proud that I finally wear it.

I could hear the bell when I just wanted to put my decent make up on. I put the mascara back on the desk and start running downstairs to open the door.

There he is. Edward was standing right before me, smiling the smile he knew I couldn't bear. Dark jeans and a white, tight shirt made him look like a model.

„Morning Bella. What a beautiful day isn't it?" His vioce almost made me eat him up right there. But instead of this I just jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. I could feel the sun on my face. This makes the kiss even better.

„Woah I think that was number one on my list of my favourite greetings." He chuckled.

And I think this was number one of my favourite outfits on him. I couldn't stop stearing at his abs that were visible through his shirt. How can he be this perfect?

Right then when I wanted to say something he leaned to me, whispering something in my ear.

„Today I want to show you a special place, Emmett and I found when we were hiking last week." His warm breath was causing goosebumps all over my body.

„Special place? Tell me more about it." He got me curious.

„I wont tell you. Don't even try to convince me by making your puppy face. This time it wont work. We'll drive right after school. Is that okay for you or do you want to go home first?" Did he really just asked that?

„Of course ist okay. Preferably I want to drive right now not only after school." Note to myself: One more reason to hate school. It keeps me away from special places.

School was boring as always. Jessica was making use of the sunny day to dress up in her shortest jeans. I knew Mike was totally blown away. I still think that he was just with me to forget Jessica. Talking about Mike, he was wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt I've ever seen.

I noticed that Edward was laughing when he saw him. I couldn't blame him. But that was like the only funny thing in school. Biology was not even interesting today. Don't let me start with Maths.

Lunch break was definitly the best part of school. Edward and I could finally talk. I hate the fact that Biology was the only subject we had together.

„Will you please tell me where we're going?" And I _was_ using my puppy face.

„I told you that your puppyface is not working today. But okay I'll give you a clue. The place is an one hour drive away from here." Wait what? One hour? My lord that was not even in Forks anymore.

„Okay that made me even more excited now. Thank you." He giggled then gave me a lightly kiss on my forhead.

I was like the happiest person in school when the bell start ringing and I was on my way to Edwards silver volvo. How does he manage to keep him that shiny?

Edward was already waiting for me, smiling at me he opened the door to let me in.

„Ready?" His question made me even more jittery. Why can't he just drive as fast as he could?

„Yes I am. Now please drive. You know the things you do to me should be illegal." I smiled at him.

„Calm down Bella. We'll be there earlier than you think." With this words he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Oh lord can't he drive any faster? He never drives that slowly.

„Why are you doing this Edward? You never drive that slowly!"

„I just want you to calm down a little till we get there. You are way to jittery." He reached to touch me thighs. Okay this is not helping to calm down. But I tried. I really did. And after like 10 minutes I was just looking out of the window trying to think of something else.

He was really not joking when he said that we'll drive for like an hour. I noticed that the sun was shining even more here.

I was totally in thoughts when the car stopped. I was looking to Edward who was already out of the car and opening my door. Wow I was really in thoughts.

„We're here Bella." Okay now my nervousness was back.

I got out of the car, kissing Edward shortly.

„Okay. And now?" I frowned.

„I hope you dont mind walking through the woods" Squeezing my hand he lead us to the woods. I actually hate hiking thats why I never join Emmett and Edward on their tours but now I just couldn't deny that I loved hiking more than anything at the moment. I was walking behind him when we suddenly stopped.

„Bella I want you to put these on." I couldn't believe what he wanted me to put on. He was joking, wasn't he? He wanted me to put a blindfold on? Oh lord this day is going to be the death of me.

Not seeing anything Edward took my hand walking further and further very slowly.

I was totally afraid of falling on the ground. That wouldn't surprise me actually. I mean I was the most awkward person I knew.

„Okay Bella. You can put the blindfold down. We are finally here." I knew he was smiling when he said that. I just knew it.

With shaky hands I reached down to put the blindfold down. The sun was so bright I could hardly see what I wanted to see so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought that such a beautiful place actually exist.

It was like a fairytail when I looked around. Thousands of flowers in like every colour that exist. Red, white, blue, green, yellow... even purple ones. The sun made them look even more stunning. The whole meadow was just like a dream to me. This place couldn't exist near Forks, it just can't.

The scent who was all around me was undescribable. It was a mix out of all those flowers... and Edward who was standing right beside me, holding my hand. I haven't said one word since I put the blindfold down, I was just too blown away by the sight.

Edward surely expected me to say something but instead of this I jumped in his arms, wraped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, totally overwhelmed by my feelings. Edward reaction was just like I imagined it. Wrapping his arms tighter around me he whispered in my ear.

„I just had to show you this place. It is almost as breathtaking as you are." I couldn't help my self I had to cry even more now. This was the cutest thing Edward has ever done.

I finally was able to speak again.

„Edward... this... this is... unbelievable. You have no idea how much that means to me. And you have no idea how much YOU mean to me either." I could feel my cheeks turning red.

Why was I always ashamed of saying those words to someone I really love. I wasn't able to say ‚I love you' to Edward yet. I can't tell you why.

Edward sat down on the grass, pulling me down on his lap. I could be like this... forever. How much I wanted this to never end but I was so sure Charlie would search for me. I hate him for beeing the police chief. But for now all I wanted to think about was me and Edward laying here in the grass kissing passionately.

I never told Edward that I am still a virgin beeing afraid of his reaction. One the one hand I was sure he wouldn't mind but on the other hand I was afraid that he would want a girlfriend with more... experience. I shook my head putting the thougts out of my head and lean back to Edward to kiss him with all my love.

I was totally surprised when I felt Edwards hand on my back... under my shirt. I shivered a little at his touch. I stoped kissing him not knowing what he was going to do next.

„Edward I am not sure if..." He stopped me by putting his finger on my lips. I stared at him seeing him smiling then remove his finger and pressing his lips on mine.

I couldn't resist him so I put my hands under his shirt, touching his abs. His body was perfection and every single inch of him was mine. I needed to see him... needed to see him abs without that tight white shirt on. As if he could read my mind he was right about to put his shirt off when his phone starts ringing. The person who is calling better don't date to talk to me again.

Giving me an apologizing look he answered his phone.

„Hello? Hey Dad... what? I can hardly understand you... Where are you? Was.. .was that Alice? DAD! Hey dad! NO WAY I am coming!"

Totally furious Edward forced me to stand up, taking my hand and running back to the car.

„Hey Edward! What the fuck happened? Could you please tell me?" I was a little upset that he haven't told me yet.

„I am sorry Bella but Carlisle just called. I could hardly understand him. He was saying that I should stay away from home and then I could hear Alice screaming. I am so sorry but I have to check whats going on!" Reaching the car he opened my door then running to the drivers side and got in the car.

„No Edward. You can't go! Carlisle surely have a reason telling you to stay away! Please.. dont go!" Taking his hand I tried to convince him to stay here. With me.

„Bella I can't! My family is in danger. I have to check if everything is okay!" He couldn't look me in the eyes. I knew that he doesn't wanted that either.

„Edward listen. You can't do anything. Ist probably too late when you arrive. We still have to drive thiry minutes. You'll never reach it in time. And... what if you get hurt. I couldn't stand that! Think about me Edward!"

He didn't answer that. I probably made him think about many things. I sighed when we reached my house hoping that he would come with me.

I got out of the care just to see that he keep sitting in it... engine still on. I swallowed knowing that he won't come with me but then he opened his door. I looked at him giving him the saddest face I could give him. He finally spoke.

„I know you expect me to come with you but... I just can't. My family is waiting for me. Please understand me." Taking my face in his hands he pressed his lips against mine. I knew he just did that to soothe me. It worked. Of course I couldn't be mad at him for wanting to help his family. I was worried to, of course I was. Alice is my best friend, Carlise and Esme are like my second parents. But on the other hand Edward is... my life. I need him to be happy. Knowing that he could get hurt causing pain all over my body. And kissing him like that doesn't make it feel any better.

„Seems like nothing can hold you here. But please promise me that you'll call me when everything is okay!" I couldn't hold back my tears. They were running down my cheeks and I wasn't positive about that they will stop for the next few hours.

„I love you Bella"

I could hardly controll my sobs when I heard him saying those words. This was the first time he ever said that. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go but I was not able to move.

Realizing that he was gone I fell on my knees taking my face in my hands. I dont know why I was so scared but the fact that Carlise told him not to come home just makes me scared as shit. I didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was just a joke to keep him away for an unknown reason. Maybe Emmett found out that Edward stole his Playstation and Alice scream was caused by Emmett tickling her making her say who stole his playstation. Yes, that it. I am sure that is the reason why Carlise told him to stay away.

Drying my tears I went inside. I was happy Carlisle wasn't home yet he would probably hate Edward even more when he would have found me there, crying on the street. So I went upstairs in my room, throwing me on my bed. I wanted to call Edward so bad but I didn't want him to bother either.

Trying to calm myself down I took a hot bath. That usually always makes me feel better. I quickly found out that even the hot bath couldn't stop me from thinking of Edward.

Getting out of the tub I heard Charlie coming home. Time for me to act like nothing happened. I hate acting like this but I didn't want Charlie to worry about me neither hating Edward even more.

Charlie didn't noticed that I was about to cry when he asked where Edward is. I told him that he had to leave earlier to help his parents at home. Actually I wasn't even lying. I was happy that Charlie had a great day at work but I was even happier when he finally wanted to watch TV so I could go back in my room and start crying again.

I could hardly keep my eyes open when I checked the clock. It was already 1am. I decided to sleep hoping that I would see Edward tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was having one of the worst nightmares I've ever had.

I could see the Cullens house – burning. I screamed his name over and over again, running as fast as I could.

„Edward no! EDWARD!" He couldn't hear me.

I could see him standing at his open window surrounded by the flames. His hair falling right in his face, his eyes completely deadpan. I couldn't bare seeing him like that. It was killing me. And as fast as I was running I just couldn't reach him. I didn't moved even one centimeter.

Edward whispered something I couldn't understand before he jumped in his death.

I found myself sitting on my bed, totally sweating and thankfully awake. Seeing Edward like this was literally killing me. I've never had nightmares that felt so real. Making myself believe that it was just a bad dream I checked the clock. Half past five, still two hour till Edward would be here. Knowing that I could never fall back to sleep I went to the bathroom, switching on the shower. The sound of the cold wating coming down on my body was totally relaxing. I could finally think of actually nothing.

Getting out of the shower I decided to call Edward as soon as I got dressed up. I was standing in front of my wardrobe not knowing what I should wear. I actually dont have problems with that I just pick one shirt and a jeans but I wanted to surprise Edward so I picked his favourite shirt and his favourite jeans. Perfectly dressed I took my phone, dialing his number.

Why was I so sure that he wont pick me up? Maybe because it is only 6.15am but he's usually awak this time. Now I was afraid again. Time passed but he still hasn't called me. Maybe his phone has really died and he just can't find his charger.

My stomach was begging me to feed him so I indulged and made my way downstair into the kitchen. Not wanting to wake up Charlie I tried not to make too loud noises.

Sitting on the desk completely alone made me think about Alice. Why was she screaming? Tickling Emmett could be one possibility but I still can't belive the story I came up with. Alice... she was my best friend. She was the one I was able to call even in the night. Alice knew every thing about me even how I feel about her brother. How I really feel. A life without Alice would be unthinkable.

7.30am. Time for Edward to pick me up. I was looking through the window to check if he's still there but I couldn't see his shiny silver Volvo I needed to see so bad right now. With my head hanging I took my yellow jacket walking out to find myself in the rain. Why does it has to rain? Yesterday was like the best day of the year and now ist the worst. That's not right.

I would rather want to sit in Edwards comfortable seats of his Volvo than in my trucks one. I loved my truck but I have to admit that I was a little jealous of Edward. Driving my truck wasn't as easy as driving his Volvo. I was praying to god that Edward would be in school today. Let him just be there nothing else. I just want to feel his arms tighten around me, his scent in my nose and his lips on mine.

The rain made me drive slower than usual which was getting on my nerves. The rain pattered against my windscreen almost feeling the dankness through my truck. When I was finally driving on the schools parking lot I searched for Edward Volvo. Unsuccessful. He surely overslept.

The rain was so hard I could hardly see anything. I was even afraid of going out, I forgot my ubreally which made the situation not better. I put on my hood at least trying to keep my hair dry. As I said... trying. I was completely wet when I reached the entrance hall. At least I wasn't alone beeing wet. Almost everyone was wet all over.

„Hey Bella! Nice weather huh? I bet nobody expected this since yesterday was like the sunniest day ever!" Mikes voice was annoying me as hell. He always tried to flirt with me when Edward wasn't here. And now this is his chance. Edward was probably still at home or already on his way to school.

„Yeah good weather." I loved beeing sarcastiv while talking with Mike.

„Since Edward isn't here... I was wondering if you want to sit beside me today.. in biology?" Oh no he didn't. Mike was nice but he was just totally annoying. I couldn't bear sitting next to him for one whole lesson. No way.

„I am sure he's coming. Keep waiting." His face was priceless. Giggling I was walking towards house 3.

I was waiting for Edward over 3 lessons now. But every lesson that was coming was another no-show. What on earth happened at the Cullens house yesterday. Not even Alice is here and she never miss school. When I say never I mean never.

Sitting in the Cafeteria surrounded by Mike, Jessice, Angela and all the others I decided to drive to the Cullens after school. I had to check what happened even through I was extremely afraid. Afraid of finding Edward...dead.

I hardly payed attention on what the otheres were talking about. I was just not in the mood for playing the happy girl.

I couldn't believe that it had stopped raining when I left school. Trying not to walk into puddles I made my way to my truck. The way to the Cullens house seems to be longer than normal. Maybe it was just me. I was calling Edward the third time since I left school. I hate him for not answering the phone but on the other side I was happy not knowing what he would say to me when he answerd the phone.

I could see their house and my hears started to beat uncontrollable. I parked my truck in the front. Making my way to the frondoor I thought about turning around and drive home. But now I was here and I needed to find out what was happening?

I knocked at the door realizing that it was already open. I opened the door so I could walk straight in the livingroom and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The whole room was destroyed. I hardly could revognize it. All vases were laying on the ground, fragmented. The desk was broken in half and the couch was full of feathers. I gasped at the sight. I couldn't say one can't be true. I was about to run out of the house but then I thought about Edward. I need to check his room.

With shaky hand I opened Edward door. I didn't want to look up but I convinced myself that I need to see that to make myself believe that everything is okay with him.

Opening my eyes all I wanted was to be dead. Edwards room was even worse. The whole room was destroyed. Even the windows were broken. I fell on the ground hugging myself. I felt myself falling apart. Edward couldn't be hurt. This is just another nightmare. I am sure I am about to wake up, laying in Edwards arms. I've waited for the moment but nothing happened. I was still in Edwards room, hugging myself.

I was searching for one thing. The picture evenone of us had in our room but I couldn't find it. I found the frame but no picture was in it. Does that mean Edward has it with him wherever he is?

I was about to leave his room not wanting to see that anymore when I heared a weird noise down in the livingroom. I started at the sound keeping my mouth shut.

„Bella?" I knew this voice very well.


End file.
